Duas Irmãs e Um Destino
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: O que aconteceu para que Iracebeth se tornasse má? Como foi a infância das Rainhas Branca e Vermelha?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Copyright personagens que não me pertencem (C) Tim Burton Lewis Caroll**

Anos de paz e prosperidade finalmente chegaram ao país das maravilhas. Com a vitória de Aice sobre o jaguadarte, a Rainha vermelha perdeu seu trono e a Rainha branco retornou ao poder. A grande heroína Alice estava morando no mundo subterrâneo agora e todos sempre seriam gratos por sua valentia e bravura.

A família Hightopp, Tarrant, Alice e Liz, eram muito amigos da rainha Mirana. Num belo dia, a rainha os convidou para passarem uma tarde em seu castelo.

-Alice, Tarrant, Liz - ela os saudou - é tão bom vê-los.

-Majestade - eles disseram respondendo

-Ah não precisam de formalidades e... Liz como você cresceu quantos anos você tem?

-Cinco - respondeu a menininha ruiva

-Você realmente cresceu - a rainha falou - mas chega de conversa vamos nos sentar

Mirana e seus convidados sentaram-se a mesa e começaram a conversar. Liz e Tarrant brincavam com os talheres da mesa. Alice e Mirana os observavam sorrindo.

-Mamãe - Liz interrompeu o silêncio - eu... posso brincar no jardim?

-Mas é claro querida - Alice respondeu

-Vem papai - Liz puxou Tarrant pela mão e pai e filha foram brincar no jardim.

Mirana e Alice continuaram a observá-los.

-Vocês são uma linda família Alice - a rainha disse.

-É - Alice respondeu - eu me sinto mais feliz aqui, com eles

-Me faz lembrar da minha família sabe - a rainha continuou - éramos muito unidos até...

-Até sua irmã se tornar má - Alice deduziu

-É- Mirana suspirou - ela fez muitas coisas ruins

- A família de Tarrant - Alice disse pensativa - ele ainda sente falta deles mas ele está feliz agora

-Graças a você - Mirana sorriu - o chapeleiro pôde reconstruir a sua vida

-Você... - Alice começou a falar - tem notícias de Iracebeth?

-Ela ainda continua no exílio - Mirana respondeu tristemente - isolada e solitária

-Você estava contando sobre a sua família - Alice falou - o que fez a sua irmã ficar má?

Mirana olhou pra frente, parecia perdida em pensamentos.

-Para entender é preciso começar do começo - a rainha finalmente falou - é uma longa história

**Obrigada por ler! Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


	2. Chapter 2

Na sala do trono do grande palácio em Salazem Grum, sentava-se um homem de cabelos vermelhos e barba curta pontuda. Ao seu lado, estava uma mulher de cabelos brancos. Seus lábios eram vermelhos em formato de coração e suas pálpebras eram azuis. Ela usava um vestido branco. Eram o rei e a rainha do Mundo Subterrâneo. Um soldado carta os reverenciou e anunciou:

-Majestades, Rei Ignacius de Copas e Rainha Melissa de Espadas, eu lhes apresento Princesa Iracebeth de Carmesim e Princesa Mirana de Marmoreal.

Duas meninas entraram. A da esquerda tinha os cabelos vermelhos do pai e os lábios e sobrancelhas da mãe, seu rosto também era mais parecido com o da sua mãe. Suas roupas eram vermelho, dourado e preto. A da direita tinha cabelos brancos e era um pouco mais baixa. Suas roupas eram branco, prata e cinza.

-Meninas – a rainha Melissa disse e se levantou e beijou a testa das suas filhas – onde estavam até agora queridas?

-Brincando mamãe – Mirana respondeu – demoramos porque estava convencendo Iracebeth a vir logo

-Eu não estava fazendo de propósito – Iracebeth tentou se defender – eu perdi a noção do tempo foi só isso

-Desculpas aceitas Iracebeth – disse o rei Ignacius – mas agora você e Mirana devem se arrumar para a reunião com as cortes à noite.

-Claro papai – Iracebeth concordou

-Sim papai – disse Mirana

As irmãs seguiram Melissa para fora da sala do trono e toda família real foi se arrumar para a comemoração.

**Obrigada por ler! Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


	3. Chapter 3

Logo, as duas princesas estavam prontas para a importante reunião, vestidas com vestidos formais.

-Mirana – chamou Iracebeth – que tal a gente brincar de corrida?

-Corrida? – Mirana fez um olhar preocupado – Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia a reunião é daqui a pouco

-Ah o que pode acontecer de ruim? – Iracebeth disse – você está com medo de perder?

-Não, não é isso – Mirana falou

-Então vamos lá – disse Iracebeth rapidamente e as irmãs começaram a correr

Então de repente, as duas caíram ao mesmo tempo, machucando seus joelhos e sujando seus vestidos.

-Viu? – Mirana disse se levantando – eu disse que não era uma boa ideia. E se mamãe e papai ficarem furiosos?

-Se mamãe e papai ficarem furiosos? – Iracebeth se preocupou – eu não tinha pensado nisso

-É melhor nós voltarmos agora e trocarmos esses vestidos antes que a corte chegue – Mirana disse

As meninas iam voltando para o palácio queando encontraram seus pais.

-Mas o que significa isso? – Ignacius perguntou

-Meninas – Melissa disse chocada – o que aconteceu? Não, não me contem vamos eu vou arrumar vocês de novo e no caminho vocês me contam.

Foi aí que Melissa percebeu a ferida no joelho de Mirana. Ignacius a pegou no colo e então ela contou o que havia acontecido. Iracebeth seguiu seus pais e irmã tristemente. Não sabia se estava triste por fazer os pais se zangarem, por estar com o joelho machucado ou por ter sido esquecida pelos pais.

**Obrigada por ler! Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


	4. Chapter 4

Os anos se passaram e as princesas do Mundo Subterrâneo cresceram. Mirana era cada vez mais querida pelos pais e Iracebeth cada vez mais rejeitada. O coração da princesa vermelha finalmente se partiu quando o rei Ignacius e a rainha Melissa decidiram que Mirana seria a futura rainha. No dia da coroação de sua irmã, Iracebeth observava silenciosamente todos felizes e alegres. Ela então tomou uma decisão que mudaria sua vida para sempre. Ela decidiu que nunca mais seria rejeitada e que faria com que todos prestassem atenção nela. Ela seria o centro das atenções. Então Iracebeth foi embora. Ninguém nunca mais a viu até o dia do ataque do jaguadarte.

-E o resto da história você já sabe – Mirana disse terminando sua história

-É muito triste – Alice disse

-É, eu sei – Mirana respondeu – mas talvez a solidão a ajude a pensar em seus atos e recomeçar a vida.

**Obrigada por ler! Se ler, por favor deixe um comentário!**


End file.
